18 Rainbow
by xXSharadaXx
Summary: Part of 100 themes on dA. Pairing: Valenwind Just a drabble. Don't like BL? Don't read. Read and Review.


Theme 18: Rainbow

Pairing: Valenwind

Rating: T

Warning: Cursing, hints at sex, rainbows

"..." A sly, playful grin sneaks across Vincent Valentine's lips as he straddled Cid Highwind's hips. The gunman rocked into the pilot's hips, slowly, eliciting a pleasured moan from the smaller man's lips.

"Ungh...dammit Vin...hurry up an' guess ya fuckin' tease!"

"Purple." Vincent wore a confident smirk.

A Highwind trademark grin flashed as he turned on the ebony-haired man, straddled him,and moved roughly against Vincent. He leaned down, nibbling on the gunman's ear as wanton moan escaped him.

With a husky, lustful voice, he mumbles, "Wrong. Lime Green."

A well known bedroom game in the Highwind household, the "Guess What Color Underwear Cid has On" is the one thing Cid always wins in which the loser, i.e. Vincent, ends up forfeiting any perpetual chance he had on being on top during their bedroom romps.

However, this is but a minor detail in the ever chaotic lives of Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine.

On one perfectly peaceful day, the broody gunman was lounging on the wings of the Tiny Bronco. His signature cloak MIA, he is fitted inn a white button-up, complete with a pair of well ironed slacks and red lounge slippers adorning his feet to compliment the outfit. On this peculiar day, Vincent had acquired an aeronautical book; in hopes of discovering the same love of the sky as his pilot. The book rested upon Vincent's breast as he laid sprawled on the wing, eyes shut, chest rising slowly, as he naps in the summer breeze, content and relaxed.

A perfectly normal day in the life of Vincent Valentine, former Turk and one of the heroes during the Meteor Crisis.

His counterpart however, was not having quite a restful day this morn. All was well in the Highwind laundry room...until...

Shera took an exaggerated five steps away from the pilot, her body quaking in fear, a nervous finger points at the offending object in question, which is shaking in Cid's hands.

"C-Cid...h-he's g-going to k-kill you...D-DEAD!!"

Cid's face seemingly lost five shades of color at the image of the Cerberus shoved down his throat, trigger pulled. He held the object of terror away from himself as if it had contracted the bubonic plague.

"D-Don't ya think I already know that?! F-Fuck...he's gonna 'ave my ass on a silver platter..."

Sher swiftly excused herself from the house, muttering excuses pertaining to sick mothers, long awaited vacations to Costa del Sol, and a final farewell party at the Golden Saucer, noting Armageddon was soon to descend upon Gaia.

The pilot took advantage of the gunman's nap to hastily put the offending item in Vincent's drawer, praying it would never be found.

It took Vincent Valentine all of about two minutes the next morning to discover the hidden item of terror for Cid and Shera. His pale digits pulled out his trademark cloak, his CRIMSON cloak, but on this morning, aforementioned clothing was splashed in sky blues, deep purples, neon pinks, lime greens, brilliant yellows and orangey oranges. Very little crimson was left of Vincent's crimson cloak. Vincent Valentine's beloved cloak. Had been tie-dyed.

The perpetrator??

Vincent calmly stood there, letting the brilliant colors soak into his crimson orbs...taking in a breath--

Cid was downstairs, relaxing at the kitchen table, drinking his blueberry tea, reading the paper as a a more composed Shera bustles around fixing breakfast.

"CIDNEY REGINALD HIGHWIND!! YOU CHAINSMOKING DRUNKEN SCREAMING GIRLY MAN BIG CRY BABY MENTALLY INCAPACITATED BLUNDERING OVERSEXED LUMMOX!!"

Cid fell out of his chair, sputtering tea, his remaining hot tea fell into his lap. He did not even register this pain as one thing concerned the pilot at this moment.

"Shit. He found it."

"...I'll say." Shera was half way to Costa del Sol as soon as Vincent screamed.

"YOU TURNED MY CLOAK INTO THE GAY PRIDE PARADE FLAG!!"

Cid, still stunned, rump plastered to the floor.

"They have a flag now?" Was all the pilot could manage before enraged Vincent was downstairs, shadow looming over the a scared about to piss his pants Highwind.

"It was an accident!!"

An evil smirk slipped across the gunman's face. A smirk the pilot mistook for Chaos' deathly smile.

"V-Vin, I-I...d-don't kill m-me!!"

Vincent's tone became a dangerous seductive level.

" Oh, I won't KILL you Highwind. Oh no."

Somehow, this did not relinquish the fears of the pilot as he looked up shaking, Vincent took him by the jacket and drug him up the stairs to their room.

In the latter part of the afternoon, Cid hesitantly walked down the stairs to meet Shera making lunch. He stumbles in and awkwardly takes a seat in his usual chair at the table.

" Guess you won't be doing laundry anymore, eh Chief?"

Cid only groaned, trying to maneuver his posterior into a comfortable position.

Shera sets a cup of tea in front of him, chuckling. In a semi organized mess in the trash pile outside, Cid's collection of colorful underwear awaits trash day with disdain, slight crimson dye mixed into their fibers due to laundry.

END RAINBOW.


End file.
